


Community Service

by Anijade



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sentenced and Asgard offers him a choice. Time in Nifheilm or Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Looking out the window Sif took in Asgard and remembered the days when they were children and life was simple. She couldn’t help but wonder if there had been slights even back then that had led to all of this. Everything that had happened: Loki letting Frost Giants into the realm, his eventual attack on Midgard, the anger and loss. Was it because of perceived childhood slights or was he truly mad? It was hard to believe her childhood friend and confidant was capable of such things.

She could remember when things had changed between them. Being named a shield maiden in Odin’s court seemed to have changed something in his behaviour towards her. It was never discussed but he seemed to keep his distance after that even going so far as not seeking her out after a battle. As if he was finally accepting she was just another warrior in Odin’s court and was no longer something special. It wasn’t until it happened that she realized she wanted to be something special.

Most of the court assumed she would be paired with Thor when the time came for him to choose a queen, but Thor was like a brother to her and didn’t give her the stirrings of desire that could lead to marriage. Luckily he loved the human Jane Foster so there would be no misunderstanding on that issue. In fact he stood here with her awaiting the courts verdict on the fate of Loki.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Thor’s not so delicate clearing of his throat. He was clearly anxious - something that was new to him. There was a time when brash Thor wouldn’t have been so delicate regarding the thoughts of others, but his time in Midgard had served him well and working with a team that didn’t have his advantages had made him more sensitive.

Having caught Sif’s attention Thor gave her a weak smile. “It will not be much longer until we know what is to happen to Loki. Are you prepared to hear the worst?” If she didn’t know how much Thor still loved his brother she would worry that he wanted a harsh verdict for Loki but years of friendship had taught her better. They were two of the few Asgardians who hoped that Loki would be given a chance for redemption.

Sighing, Sif nodded. “I know, but I keep hoping that he will be shown lenience or given the opportunity to make amends to those he has harmed.” Asgardian courts weren’t known for being generous but as a Prince of Asgard perhaps there was room for hope.

The gavel cracked on the table and their eyes flew to the tall stone doors that remained closed. There were only seconds left until they knew what was to happen to their friend and brother. Instead of people milling out into the corridor a page came out and waved them in. “Your presence has been requested by the High Judge.” Exchanging a surprised look, Sif quickly followed Thor into the court room.

Odin sat at the high bench along with four other judges. They all laid eyes on the two new comers with a seriousness that sent a chill down Sif’s spine. “We have come as you have requested Allfather. How may we be of service to this court?” Thor called up to his father and the other judges. Sif found it hard to keep her eyes up front and she kept glancing at a thin and pale looking Loki who studiously studied his hands as he sat at the defendants' table.

“It is the decision of this court, that if there is a willing volunteer, Loki Odinson shall be released to provide service to the Midgardian Realm. His powers will be tied to theirs and he will spend his service improving the realm he sought to destroy. Should there not be a willing volunteer he shall be sentenced to Niflheim and be under the watch of the hellhound Garm until it is determined by this court that he is reformed.”

From Loki’s body language Sif could tell that even he thought it was a lot to ask of anyone. On the other side of her she could see Thor’s jaw clenching as he tried to control his feelings about these sentence choices. Before she had finished processing, Sif heard the words “I accept” ring out in the court room. It took another couple of seconds to realize it had been her voice saying them. Both Thor and Loki looked at her in surprise. That same surprise she guessed was on her own face.

Thor turned to her holding her by the shoulders, his face somber. “Are you truly willing to put your life on hold while Loki serves out his sentence?” Nodding Sif gave him a tight smile. “You already protect that realm so it cannot be you. I will go, we will join with your comrades there and I will insure that Loki provides good service to the people of Midgard.”

The tension left Thor’s shoulders as he agreed. Turning back to the high court he eyed his father.” I, Thor Odinson do swear to assist the Lady Sif in her task of supervising the community service sentence of Loki Odinson in the Realm of Midgard.” The gavel landed on the table with a loud crack entering the proclamation into the record. Sif looked over at Loki sternly. So help him, Loki better not make this any harder than it needs to be. She thought tersely to herself. For all of his issues and past deeds, she wasn’t going to let her friend go without a fight. Now comes the hard part, convincing the warriors of Midgard to accept us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgardians asking favours possibly offering bribes

Chapter One  
“No! I refuse. There is no fucking way I’m going to let that bastard that nearly destroyed all of New York back on this planet! Have you lost your fucking mind?” Fury’s voice echoed through the conference room where Thor and Sif had been joined with a healing Agent Coulson and Tony Stark. Wisely Thor had gone to them first about the sentence that had been handed down by the High Court of Asgard. He hoped that with some of the concessions Odin had made that Nick Fury would soon see the benefits of the plan.

Tony was making motions to Thor to continue talking as Fury seemed to be dying down a little. “What if I was to make the cube available to your science people?” The Man of Iron had assured him that, that particular offering would probably be enough for Fury to agree to the sentence. It took a couple of minutes for Fury to process what Thor had offered. Thor took that time to add a couple of caveats. “It is my hope you would have the Drs Foster and Selvig work on it.” Whatever rant Fury was going on he immediately changed gears and increased volume. “So, not only do you want me to allow this war criminal back on the planet but you want me to let some of the people he took over to work with the cube again? How is that not a recipe for disaster?” 

He looked expectantly at the people at the table when Agent Coulson spoke up. “I have been assured by Thor and the Lady Sif that Loki’s magic will be severely diminished and the Lady Sif is the controller of said magic. Director Fury, this is an opportunity for us to one: study the cube in depth with people who actually know how to make it work and with people who have already been vetted on our side. Also, the Lady Sif has talents in agriculture that could be advantageous with some of the issues some of our scientists have been having in that area.” 

Fury glared at Coulson and he clenched his jaw a couple of times before commenting. “And how do you suppose we are supposed to contain these otherworldly guests, while he’s serving his sentence?” Clearing his throat Tony stood up. “And that’s where I come into the picture. There are a couple levels of Stark Tower that aren’t being used by my R and D or by the Avengers Initiative that I would love to set up an area designed to contain naughty little godlings. You know how much I love a good challenge. Think of it as an opportunity for me not to be in your hair for a while.” He gave the others at the table a bright grin, confident that he had at least made a reasonable argument. 

Steepling his fingers Fury surveyed the plaintiffs. “Sounds like you thought most of the issues out. I suppose I should be grateful you even bothered to get an ok from me. Should I be surprised if I see two Asgardians on the other side of the door?” Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat before flicking his eyes over to the door. “If they are it was only so I could bring everything in one trip rather than having to go back and forth. With her powers tied to Loki, Sif is limited in her teleportation abilities. Where she goes he goes and there are few realms that will allow him in their borders. I had hoped we would come to an agreement that would benefit all of us.” He explained. “Director, I truly believe that my brother could be an asset to Midgard if he is working in a contained environment. The Lady Sif is very responsible and takes her duties seriously.”

All eyes were on Fury as he clearly considered the situation. There were so many pros and cons and the annoyance of Loki was pretty high on his do not want list. Finally he sighed and nodded. “Fine, we’ll go a long with this cockamamie idea of yours but so help him if he fucks up or tries to kill someone I’m taking him to that damn dog myself. Understand me?” There were nods and murmurs as the occupants of the conference room stood and walked out other than Coulson who was still in a wheelchair. In the waiting room Sif and Loki waited in silence. Loki had been unsure how to approach discussing Sif’s offer and it was like a big pink bildschnipe in the room drooling. 

Before it got too bad, the conference door opened and Thor came out with the Man of Iron. “Good news brother, you will be allowed to stay with the conditions that have been set before you. Soon you will be able to serve penance to the people of Midgard.” He announced. “Yes, but before all that happens.” Agent Coulson interrupted. “We need to get all of you into some normal civilian clothing so you don’t stand out more that you need to. I think we’re going with Scandinavian exchange program for those who don’t have the clearance.” He continued dryly. Although he sounded normal Sif noticed that he wouldn’t look at any of them in the face as he rolled forward towards the main office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is mine, thanks you LadySailorVulcan for beta
> 
> Feedback is love


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgardians moving into the tower

Chapter 2  
Tony quickly moved the Asgardian party into a window tinted car with instructions to head to Stark Tower. Pepper and Natasha would join them there with a stylist to get them outfitted in more appropriate attire. Directing Asgardians were slightly easier that herding cats but even he could admit being grateful that he wasn’t going to be their handler. That particular pleasure was going to Agent Hill and Tony took perverse pleasure knowing they were probably going to drive her round the bend.

The stylist, Armand, had thought he had won the lottery when he had been told that Ms Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries wanted him to do a complete wardrobe for two men and a woman. As he picked out items, he wondered who else he would be dressing. Now the reality of the event was at hand and what he saw wasn’t at all what he was expecting. “Madam, I am afraid I don’t understand. Are these people actors of some sort?”

Pepper tapped her lips with a pen for a moment before answering. “You did sign that confidentiality agreement correct?” She asked. Armand nodded with a sour look on his face. “But of course! Like I would talk about my clients out of school.” “Good,” she responded, “Then I am happy to tell you that you are entertaining Scandinavian royalty. Just some young people who want to explore the US without causing too much of a media sensation.” She peered around the wall where the three Asgardians were talking amongst themselves. “You have to admit they are fine physical specimens. Dress them well and I’ll mention to all the right people what a wonderful stylist you are.” Armand’s eyes went wide and he straightened up giving Pepper a nod. He clapped his hands as he approached the three. “Alright people. Let’s get you dressed for the 21st Century.”

Five hours later Tony entered the living room and let out a low whistle. “Well, don’t you all look like you belong on the cover of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog,” he commented before kissing Pepper's neck. “Did you have to make them so pretty?” Tony asked with a curl to his lip. “They are supposed to blend in not beg for paparazzi,” he grumbled. Pepper just laughed. “Don’t worry. Once Loki is in the lab and Thor is out in the real world, the newness will wear off. I think that Sif is going to be hopeless though. We should probably get a media rep for her in case she’s discovered or something,” she told him with a shake of the head. 

“Alright then, Thor, Sif and Loki, how about we show you to your rooms?” Tony asked as he walked from the room “Thor, just so you know, Dr. Jane Foster is now in the building as well. I could put you near her if you like.” His eyes flicked over to Sif to see if the woman had any reaction to the relationship but her face remained relaxed before she caught his eye and smirked. Well, guess that’s not a ship in harbor. Stopping at a door, it popped open. “Here we go, Thor. One pleasantly sized one bedroom apartment that is right next door to your lady love. I suppose if you asked nicely JARVIS would be kind enough to direct you to her lab.” Tony waggled his eyebrows as Thor got a happy puppy look on his face. “That would be most acceptable if the Lady Sif and Loki do not mind finding their rooms without me.” He looked to his brother and friend for their response. Loki gave an attempt at an uninterested shrug, but Sif smiled. “Go on Thor. I know you have waited a long time to see her. You will see our lodgings later.” 

With a wave Thor was off and Tony turned to the other two. “Let the tour continue. Now you two are a special situation. I debated just putting you in the same set of rooms but then I wasn’t sure how well you got along and I know a girl needs her space so instead you two will have adjoining apartments that connect by a door that can be locked should Lady Sif here decides she needs a break.” Loki’s lip curled but he didn’t comment. Turning to Tony, Sif smiled. “Stop trying to goad me, Howardson. Without your suit of armor, I could kill you. You have been gracious to allow us into your home. But for this to work I need you to stop antagonizing Loki. He has come to pay restitution not be insulted at every turn. I want him to succeed in his service and that means compromise.” From over her shoulder Tony watched Loki’s eyes grow wide, and he fought a smirk. This was something interesting. Apparently Loki didn’t know everything that was going on here. Looking back at Sif, Tony gave her a curt nod. “Very well I was just testing the waters - a little something I like to do. I’ll make sure I’m properly dressed the next time.”

About five doors down from Thor’s apartment, two doors opened at the same time. “Here were at Chez Asgard. All the amenities of home minus the gods wandering around. Lady Sif, the rooms to the left are yours and Loki, yours are to the right. That door in-between can be locked by voice command if you need it.” Clapping his hand, he add, “if you need anything ask for JARVIS and I am going to go find trouble elsewhere.” Tony announced as he headed back to the door. “Maybe I can walk in on Thor and Jane; he left the hammer in the common room.” He mused mostly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is mine. Feedback is love and thank you to Lady Sailor Vulcan for the beta


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Tony left Sif was left standing there with Loki who was studying the floor. She was pretty sure she had never seen him look so awkward and out of place before even when she knew he was feeling unbalanced. “Loki, seek out your rooms and see if they meet your standards and I will do the same of mine. After that we can reconvene and make plans for the evening feast. “ Looking at him, Sif raised an eye brow but Loki only nodded and turned to go inspect his rooms. Sighing Sif headed to see to her own rooms. For not being Asgardian, she found them pleasing enough and a good place to rest her head.

Setting her sword in a corner, Sif headed back to the main living area and observed a cooking area. Cooking had never been one of her strengths but it wouldn’t hurt to have basics there. She wondered how Loki was making out in his rooms. They hadn’t really spoken since the sentence had been handed down. Both Odin and Thor had done most of discussion about getting them and the tesseract back to Midgard without causing large amounts of chaos in that realm. Heimdal had come to her with his concerns and as his brother was wont to do, threatened Loki’s wellbeing should she come to harm. Sif had long given up reminding him that she was a warrior of her own right and could handle Loki and whatever else the humans placed before her.

Copying the Man of Iron’s action, she looked up to the ceiling before hesitantly calling out, “JARVIS?”” The response was immediate and polite. “Yes, Lady Sif. How can I be of service?” She wondered if was Midgardian tradition to keep servants in the ceilings, but it wasn’t her place to question happenings here. “Yes, I was wondering at what time do those living here gather for the evening feast.” There was a brief pause before the AI answered. “I am not certain there is a set gathering time but I am aware of Ms. Lewis’ attempts to get the residents here to eat consistently. Shall I connect you to her?” Thinking it over Sif nodded and then wondered if the servant could see her nodding and decided to answer just in case. “Yes, that would be good. Thank you,” She wasn’t sure what it meant but the servant seemed to be trying. Minutes later there was a knock on the door and JARVIS was announcing that Ms. Lewis was at the door.

Darcy entered with an excited bounce to her step. “Sif! It’s great to see you again!” Taking a look at her, Darcy scrunched up her nose. “Of course you weren’t intimidating enough as a warrior! No, they went full super model with you. If I wasn’t already your friend, I’d hate you for looking so good.” Seeing the confused look on Sif’s face, Darcy waved off the concern. “Don’t mind me. I’m just jealous that you’re tall and gorgeous, not that I’m not gorgeous but I’ll never be tall like you. Just need to find a man who like them short and curvy, right?” If it was good that Sif had met Darcy before or the babbling would be disconcerting but in their short time together she had picked up on the fact that Darcy just talked that way. Tuning back, she briefly wondered how Darcy managed to breath. “So you’re the probation officer? That’s kind of cool really.” She looked towards Loki’s rooms. “How’s he doing really? He looked really subdued on the camera and the little I saw of his work he’s normally a diva of Tony’s level. Not even that stupid stylist got a sneer out of him and I swear that man pinched his ass!”

Shrugging Sif looked towards Loki’s rooms as well before she gave Darcy and answer. “He is greatly diminished. I truly believe he was lost in madness due to Odin’s deceit. Taking in a foundling is ordinary in Asgard but taking in a frost giant child and then to raise him on stories about his people being monsters is very cruel. While I do not approve of the manner that Loki acted out, part of me understands it and I believe the high court does as well since they offered this service as an option of sentencing.” Darcy nodded. It did sound kind of rough looking at it from that point of view but on the other hand Loki had nearly killed Phil and she was rather fond of the annoying bastard most days. Once she had gotten her iPod back they were on their way to being good friends. “Yeah, I can see it but I’m not going to say other people here will. He’s got a rough time coming.” She told Sif with a frown. “So Jarvis said you were asking about evening meals?” Sif nodded. “Indeed it is almost time for repast and I wondered if you all dined together.” She explained. “Not usually, part of my duties at SHIELD is the watering and feeding of the sciency people but that usually involves me getting plates and taking it to them. They can be kind of focused to the nth degree. Also those who eat in the kitchen probably won’t eat with Loki right away. Maybe in time once he proves himself but not now. You, of course, are always welcome in the common areas. I’d just like to avoid a battle if I can. We’re still cleaning up after the last one.”

It made sense even if it wasn’t an inconvenience. Sif was reluctant to leave Loki alone to his own devices for any long period of time. He might be reduced but he wasn’t stupid by any means and she wasn’t sure yet he actually wanted redemption on Midgard. “I understand and thank you Darcy. Your honesty is very refreshing in this realm. There is so much not being said when it needs to be. For the evening meal, can provisions be made to dine here? I do not wish Loki to eat alone. Perhaps you and Thor might join us?” Sif hoped she looked hopeful and not desperate. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Loki, really, but that she wanted him to know that others would spend time with him of their own free will. Darcy looked a little torn for a minute before nodding in agreement. “Totally. We’ll even get Jane into the party. If you’re ready to try some Midgardian food, we can order in pizza. It’s a must for living here. Almost a rite of passage.” She said sagely. With a promise of coming right back, Darcy bounded out to find Jane and place an order for pizza.

Sif stood in the living room for a minute still trying to process everything that had occurred from the trial to where she stood now. It was overwhelming and she took a seat on the couch. A subtle clearing of the throat caught her attention and pulled herself out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw Loki standing there shifting from foot to food. “It would alright if you wanted to dine with the others. My presence would be abhorrent to them, but you are welcome amongst them. Promise not to do anything that might get you in trouble.” He mumbled.

While Loki had done horrible things to deserve his punishment, Sif wasn’t about to torture him further by isolation. Even as children the easiest way to rile him up was to deliberately ignore him. Dinner together might be a good start to healing her old friend desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine thanks for reading. Feedback is love


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tower family tries to adjust.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I've started a new job and just moved to a new city.
> 
> Feedback is love and I would love to hear from you

Chapter 4

Darcy stood in the kitchen common room studying the various pizza menus spread out on the corner. She wasn’t sure what kind of pizza to order a demi-god. Clearly she’d get a meat one because Thor though that any meal without meat wasn’t really a meal. Loki on the other hand looked like he probably has a more sophisticated pallet. Pepperoni wasn’t going to be enough for it. As she mused she heard feet landing on the ground near the counter. Thankfully in the time that she and Jane had been there she was getting used to the various quirks of the other residents. In this case, Agent Barton’s love for moving through the ventilation shaft was getting to be normal to her. “So he’s really here?” Darcy looked up and nodded. “He is. I didn’t see him but I’m ordering pizza for dinner. Sif wants to dine tonight in their quarters.” She knew better than to invite him. Barton was still pretty traumatized by the whole attack on New York and the role he had played in everything. “Want me to put in an order for you too?”

Barton ignored her question looking over her shoulder. “How are you okay with this? How are any of you okay with this?“   
Putting the menu down Darcy came around the corner. “Clint, you know the job. I don’t think any of us are okay with Loki living here except for maybe Thor and we all know he’s biased. The rest of us make the best of it and watch around every corner looking for fuck ups. No one is asking you to play nice with Loki and personally I’d want to have your head checked out if you did but that doesn’t mean you turn down pizza when SHIELD is paying. Am I right?” She gave him a bright smile. He gave her a tight one in response.  
“Fine. I want olives and pepperoni on mine and you better get a Thai chicken one for Tasha, she’s bound to make an appearance at some point tonight. She’ll be put out if we didn’t think of her.”

Darcy nodded. “Got it, not about to piss the Black Widow off over pizza; don’t want to sleep with one eye open.” She cocked her head at him. “You know if you wanted to look at the bright side you can look at this as an extended training exercise that just happens to be taking place where you live. You like training exercises.” She told him brightly before going back to the menus. “So, I’m thinking around thirty pizzas? Between Thor, Bruce and the Captain, food really doesn’t last long around here.”

Once pizzas were ordered, Darcy lowered herself onto the couch and stared at the TV. She wasn’t even sure what was on. Since moving to the Avenger’s Tower life had been one strange situation after another. Always one to roll with the punches even Darcy thought that having Loki living in the tower was asking a bit much of the team. Between Erik, Clint and Phil, Loki had done a lot of damage to all of them. Come to think of it, only Bruce seemed un-phased by the decision but then he knew he could just beat the god into submission need be. Just thinking about it brought a smile to her face. 

Still processing at the counter, Clint turned to her and asked. “What are you smiling about?”

Darcy looked up and grinned. “Just thinking about the Hulk tossing Loki about like a ragdoll; now that is something I would have paid good money to see.” Clint found himself smirking at the thought as well and a bit of the tension in his shoulders released. He moved over to the couch and nudged Darcy over. She faux-grumbled before scooting over. Sometimes it was just easier to pretend you were just waiting for pizza and forget there was a mad god just a couple floors down.

They sat there watching some sort of marathon reality show on TLC before Darcy suddenly started giggling. “Okay, this is just nuts. Who has time to cut coupons like this? Seriously this people are certifiable and you know what we’re headed there too since we’re watching this shit. Come on Barton, surely we can do better than this while waiting for pizza.“

She made a move for the remote but Clint was faster. “ Oh hell no, there is no way you’re picking what we’re watching. T he last time that happened I sat through both Princess Diaries movies and that’s never going to happen again.” 

Darcy laughed as she made a play for the remote. “Yeah? Well last time I had to watch All American Choppers when you got to choose and that was completely painful.” She taunted back still trying to grab for the remote. They wrestled briefly on the couch before JARVIS interrupted them with a slight cough. “Miss Lewis? The pizza delivery person is downstairs. Can I tell him you are on your way?” Pulling apart Darcy was flushed and a bit breathless but she managed to get off the couch with some dignity. “Yes, thank you JARVIS. I’ll be right there.” Smoothing out her shirt she gave Clint a wink. I’ll send yours to your room or will you dine with the others?” She teased heading to the door. 

“With the others is fine. “ He called back. Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Darcy shook her head. Well that was something new. Still on the couch, Clint looked a little bemused. She’s got spunk, that’s kinda cool.

True to her word, Darcy sent a minion to the common room with twenty boxes of pizza. Clint asked JARVIS to let the others know that the food was in and snagged several slices before Steve, Bruce and Tony got there. Steve grabbed his own box and settled in on the couch next to Clint. “I hear they are in the building. Have you seen them yet?” Clint just looked at him sideways and snorted while he chewed. Tony answered for him instead. “I have seen them. Sif is absolutely magnificent and Loki didn’t say a whole lot. Didn’t even complain when I picked out a pink shirt for him. I think they have him on the good drugs or Sif scares the piss out of him. Either way I don’t think he’s going to be trouble. Apparently they magically neutered him or something.” He said with a snort. “He better still know his magic or science because otherwise having him here will be totally pointless.

Clint nodded in agreement. “Does that mean we can sent them home because I’m good not having Loki in the building. “ Bruce snorted. “Not a chance. Fury has the tesseract now and there are those Chitauri bodies to disassemble. There is far too much for Loki to be doing while he’s under sentence. Sorry Clint. He stays for now. Besides think of all the pay back you can give him in non lethal ways.” Clint gave Bruce a feral grin. That was a plus even if there was nothing else good about Loki being around.”

In the joint suite Sif, Darcy, Jane and Thor sat quietly eating with Loki who thought the pattern on his plate was the most fascinating piece of art he had ever seen. To Darcy it was like waving a red flag in her face with all the awkwardness. Sighing, she put down her slice of pizza. “Do I have to give you guys talking points? Because sitting here having the most awkward dinner possibly is not high on my list of things I like. Thor, you’re here with Jane. Is the spark still there?” Thor looked surprised for a moment before looking over at Jane giving her a goofy grin. Now on a roll Darcy looked at Loki and Sif. “You two are a mess. Loki, stop looking like someone stole your cat and how about thanking Sif here for getting your ass out of the fire instead of pouting like a five year old? Yes, I get it. Being lied to by your dad really sucks and I feel you there trying to take over our world is not a proper reaction!“ Loki’s face twisted but he didn’t comment. Sif couldn’t help but wish he would say something rather than just staring at his plate.

Turning to Loki, she glared. “Young Darcy is correct. You have not thanked me for volunteering to oversee this service you are providing and yet you can barely look at me! Is this for nothing or something you just expected of me?” Looking back later, they should have expected Loki’s reaction. “Why should I thank you? Did you really think I would rather be here on this primitive world than in the belly of hell? This is hell for me.” He stood up suddenly causing the plate to flip over. Sif response was to growl as she stood glaring at me. “Well, then please forgive me for caring for your worthless hide. I shall not repeat the same mistake the next time you decide to commit genocide on two worlds!” Pushing back her chair she stomped to her room allowing the door to slam loudly.

Darcy looked at Jane and Thor as Loki repeated Sif’s exit. “I’m guessing we’re not going to have a lot of warm friendly family dinners are we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this, the characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Feedback is love


End file.
